


I Want It That Way

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: 90's AU, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, GIRLee, Romance, and sappy too, i'm not sure what this is though??, it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Junghee and Gwiboon found out that they both agreed that Nick Carter was the most overrated member of the Backstreet Boys and that Alicia Silverstone as Cher Horowitz was the best thing that had ever happened to the human race, they realized they couldn’t be enemies after all. [GIRLee, JongKey, 90s!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want It That Way

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is that [that picture Kibum uploaded to Instagram the other day](https://www.instagram.com/p/BF3iHp7pgyr/?taken-by=bumkeyk) killed me.  
> I have no idea why I wrote this - I was listening to [I Want It That Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fndeDfaWCg) by the Backstreet Boys and I came up with this... strange... American 90s!AU where Junghee and Gwiboon are neighbors who are dating in secret... Idek...  
> I hope you like it, though!

“Knock knock,” Gwiboon said, announcing her presence in a sing song voice as she climbed through the window and into Junghee’s room. Junghee was sitting on one of her bent legs on her bed, her guitar resting on one of her thighs, and she didn’t bother to look up at the younger girl as she dusted herself off even though a smile spread on her lips.

“Hey, Boonie,” Junghee said, changing the position of her fingers on the fretboard while her other hand plucked on the chords, letting out a slow, hesitant melody. “Are you ever going to start using the front door?”

“Are you ever going to stop asking that question?” Gwiboon shot right back, a smirk on her face. Her short black hair swayed and framed her face prettily, but Junghee only saw through the corner of her eyes.

Gwiboon sat down next to Junghee on her bed, causing the mattress to bounce slightly. Junghee frowned a bit since the movement caused her to miss the right chord, or something, creating a dissonant sound. Gwiboon simply looked at Junghee as she sat back on her bed, the fingers of one of her hands playing with the colorful comforter as she pulled a strand of black hair behind her ear. She noticed the desk chair had been placed right in front of where Junghee was sitting on the bed, and that there was an open notebook on top of it full of scrabbles and notes and scratched out words. Over the notebook was a pink fluffy pen Gwiboon had forgotten at Junghee’s room a few months ago and she had never bothered to recover. She smiled a little bit at the sight of it. 

“Are you composing?”

“I was,” Junghee said, and she plucked a few more chords before she stopped, pressing her palm against the six chords of her guitar. She sighed, and she crossed her arms over the side of the instrument’s body so she could rest her head on top of them to look at Gwiboon. She smiled at the other girl. “Hi.”

“Hey, babe.” Gwiboon said, her lips curling in a slightly mischievous smile as she knocked her bare knee against Junghee’s clothed one. Junghee couldn’t understand why in the world did her girlfriend insist on climbing her way into her room using an old ladder while wearing a mini skirt; Gwiboon wasn’t a fan of anything that implied any sort of exercise, and Junghee was well aware that the other girl had skipped PE class for almost three years straight during high school for that reason. But it had been the younger girl’s idea to use the old ladder she had found in her father’s shed to climb onto Junghee’s room in the second floor.

It had been like that a few months after Gwiboon moved to the house across the street. 

They only became friends after a small fight they had after meeting for the first time, which ended with Gwiboon’s mother forcing her daughter to apologize to the older girl. After they found out that they both agreed that Nick Carter was the most overrated member of the Backstreet Boys and that Alicia Silverstone as Cher Horowitz was the best thing that had ever happened to the human race, they realized they couldn’t be enemies after all.

That was four years ago, the summer before they started attending high school together.

Four years later, they had already graduated high school, and their time together was almost up.

Gwiboon had gotten accepted into one of the best colleges in the nation. Junghee hadn’t applied to any schools.

Gwiboon’s college was all the way across the country. Junghee had no idea what she was going to do with her life, but she was certain that she wasn’t going to go into college.

Gwiboon had a great future ahead of herself; she would get into law school, meet other people with futures that shone as bright as hers, and she would probably fall in love with someone that could give her everything she deserved and more. Someone that would be closer to her.

Someone that could give her what Junghee would never be able to.

“Aren’t you gonna continue playing? Come on, I want to hear,” Gwiboon whined, bumping her knee against Junghee’s again, insistently. “It sounded pretty. Is it another love song?”

Junghee shook her head, though she laughed at Gwiboon’s antics. She brought her hand to Gwiboon’s leg, and caressed her knee softly. “You made my inspiration disappear when you came, I can’t keep on playing.”

Gwiboon gawked at her in stage offense, and even brought a hand to her chest for more effect. “Excuse me? Shouldn’t you feel even more inspired now that I’m here? Shouldn’t I be your muse, huh? The one and only person you dedicate your songs to, or something like that?” The younger girl rolled her eyes, and after poking at the hand Junghee had placed on her knee with her fingers in what she hoped would be a painful gesture, she gave up and let her body fall on the mattress with a dramatic sigh, her eyes closing. “Unbelievable.”

The elder snorted, and she carefully placed the guitar on the floor and leant it against her desk chair before she, too, let her body fall onto her bed, right next to Gwiboon’s.

“Are you sure it’s law you want to major in and not drama?” Junghee asked, and when the other girl turned her head in her direction, her mouth open and ready to retort, she continued. “Though, you know, now that I think about it, it’s not like you need a diploma for being a drama queen.”

Gwiboon stuck her tongue out at Junghee. “You suck.”

The younger girl turned around on the bed, then, so that she was facing the other way, and Junghee chuckled, moving closer and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.

Gwiboon didn’t even struggle or try to push her away; she put her own arms on top of Junghee’s, and she searched for the older girl’s hands with her own so she could intertwine their fingers.

Junghee pressed a soft kiss to the other girl’s nape.

“You really suck, though.” Gwiboon insisted, her voice soft –almost shy. Junghee urged her to continue by humming questioningly and squeezing her fingers gently between her own. “I told you not to bring that topic up.”

Junghee felt something similar to fear tugging at her heart and making it ache with a dull pain. She frowned slightly against the younger girl’s hair, though— she had never wanted to talk about what would happen when she had to leave for college, and they had only a few weeks left before that would happen. Junghee wasn’t fond of confrontations, but was it really confrontational wanting to know where she and her girlfriend stood?

“Why not, though…?” Junghee asked, somewhere between confident and nervous. “You don’t ever want to talk about it, and we probably should…”

Gwiboon shook her head. “There’s nothing to talk about, Junghee.”

The younger girl’s voice was firm; as firm as it had been when she had confessed to her, first. It had been a warm spring day, and they were walking back to their houses after the school bus dropped them off at the corner of their street. _‘I like you’_ , Gwiboon had said, her hand in Junghee’s because it had been a few weeks since they had made a habit out of holding each other hands, _‘I like you so much, I need to know if you like me back’_.

“Yes there is, Gwiboon. You’re going across the country to go to college, and I’m not. That kind of changes things, don’t you think?” Junghee said, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible, though she couldn’t help but sound a little bit bitter.

“Nothing has to change, though,” Gwiboon said. All of a sudden, she let go of Junghee’s hands and she turned around to face her. There was a frown on her face, but Junghee couldn’t help but thinking that she still looked beautiful. “It’s not like I’m going forever, or like I’m not going to visit.”

“I know you’re not, but— But it’s still not going to be the same,” Junghee said, trying her best not to start counting the small freckles on Gwiboon’s cheeks because she knew that once she started she wouldn’t be able to stop until she had rediscovered all of them for the nth time. “You’re going to be away and you’re going to meet people there; you’re going to have new friends, and you’re going to be busy. Meanwhile, I’m just going to stay here and I’ll be the same I’ve always been—“

“—but you might meet people here as well! And you’re also going to do stuff here! Don’t try to make me feel bad for you because it’s not going to work. We can talk on the phone every day, if you like, and it’ll be like I’m still here. I can tell you about what I do there, and you can tell me about how things are going here, with your music, and stuff. Things don’t have to change that much…” Gwiboon said, and Junghee really wanted to believe her.

Junghee held her girlfriend’s stare until she gave up. She sighed, looking down between the two of them. “But they will, Gwiboon. Even if you do visit every once in a while, we still won’t get to see each other often more than a few times a year.”

Gwiboon’s hand cupped her face, then, and she forced Junghee to look up at her again. “Hey. Are you scared I’m going to, like, cheat on you or something?”

The older girl frowned, and she swatted Gwiboon’s hand away, her stomach churning uncomfortably. “What? No!”

“Good. Because I wouldn’t do that; I would never do that. I could be in another planet, and I still wouldn’t do that. You know that, right? I’d sooner break up with you than cheat on you.” Gwiboon insisted, and Junghee felt her girlfriend’s hand on her waist.

“Yeah, I know, I know, but— What would you do if a guy started flirting with you?” Junghee said, ignoring the brief expression of simultaneous disgust and impatience her girlfriend made. “Or if anyone asks you whether you’re single or not, whatever. Would you tell them you have a girlfriend back home?” 

Gwiboon’s eyes widened for a second, her eyebrows raising. Junghee’s eyes followed the movement, fixed upon the white scar that crossed one of Gwiboon’s eyebrows. The younger girl scowled.

“What kind of test is this? You know not even my dad knows about us— I’d tell them I’m taken, and that’s that; they don’t need to know the details,” Gwiboon said, and she started pulling away from the older girl, but she held her back.

“So you wouldn’t,” Junghee said, sourly. 

“I just don’t think I have to give explanations of that kind to them, that’s all. It’s none of their business!” Gwiboon nearly exclaimed. She struggled against Junghee’s hug, who kept on trying to keep her there. “Let me go! I don’t want to talk about this; we’ve been over this before like a thousand times, Junghee, please...!”

“Please what?” The elder asked, and Gwiboon stopped, looking straight into her face.

“Please shut up. Please let it go. Please stop bringing that up— I’m sad enough that I have to leave, already, and you’re only making things worse.” The younger girl said, her shoulders slumping. Junghee let go of her girlfriend’s shirt, and as soon as she was free, Gwiboon sat up on the edge of the bed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Junghee sat up as well, kneeling on the bed behind Gwiboon. “Sorry…” She started, and she moved closer to press her forehead against the other girl’s shoulder. She felt Gwiboon reaching behind her to stroke her hair, though she only messed it up, pulling it out of the already messy half ponytail she had pulled it into before starting to play guitar. “So, we’re not going to break up. Right?”

“Of _course_ not,” Gwiboon said, and Junghee couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the way she stressed the middle word. But when the younger girl spoke again, her voice was more cautious, and Junghee pulled away and saw that Gwiboon was turning around to look at her. “I mean… I don’t want to. Do you?”

Junghee shook her head, and she saw Gwiboon’s expression change into one of relief as she sighed. “I don’t want to break up, either. But I’ll miss you so much… You’ll miss me too, right?”

Gwiboon smiled, but it was lop-sided. She had always had trouble voicing things like that – like saying she loved Junghee, or that she missed her, but Junghee knew the other girl had other ways of showing how much she cared. But that didn’t mean she didn’t want to hear the words coming from her lips if she had the chance.

“What do you think?” Gwiboon asked, still smiling, but avoiding her stare and pushing at Junghee’s shoulder without real force.

Junghee grinned. Of course she knew Gwiboon would miss her, but she insisted. She grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and tried to make her look at her. “I don’t know; I don’t know anything at all! That’s why I’m asking, Boonie,” she said, her voice mischievous and full of content. She was still sad, and she knew the sadness wouldn’t go away any time soon, but teasing Gwiboon was always a fun distraction.

She tried to tickle Gwiboon, which caused the younger girl to yelp and push her away. “Stop—! Alright, alright, I’ll miss you! I’ll miss you a lot, I’ll miss you every day! Are you satisfied now?”

Junghee grinned, nodding at her girlfriend and letting her hands rest on her hips, her fingers playing with the fabric of her high-waisted skirt. “Yup.”

Gwiboon pouted at Junghee, and she cupped her cheek before she leaned in to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “You’re the worst,” she murmured against Junghee’s lips.

The older girl smiled, kissing Gwiboon softly.

“I am,” Junghee said, pulling back to nuzzle at Gwiboon’s nose with her own.

Only a few moments went by before Junghee’s mother’s voice called her from downstairs, saying she had to come down because dinner was ready.

They pulled away from each other, and Gwiboon went on about how her own mother was probably looking for her as she crossed the short distance from Junghee’s bed to her window, but before she could climb over the windowsill, Junghee pulled her into another kiss. The younger girl hummed softly, and she buried her fingers in Junghee’s hair as her girlfriend kissed her more thoroughly than before.

“What was that for?” Gwiboon asked, breathless, once Junghee pulled away with a playful smirk on her lips as she wiped the side of her mouth with her thumb.

“An invitation. Will you come over tonight? I can ask my mom so you don’t have to sneak in like a burglar,” Junghee said, and Gwiboon chuckled, looking a bit bashful (though maybe it was just either Junghee’s imagination or Gwiboon’s acting abilities surfacing).

“I will think about it,” Gwiboon responded. Junghee helped her climb over the edge of the window like she always did, out of fear her girlfriend might fall off the window and break a bone or something.

“I’ll show you what I was composing before you came,” Junghee said as the younger girl started descending the ladder.

“I’ll bring my cassette recorder, then,” Gwiboon said, looking up at her girlfriend who was looking down at her, leaning on the frame of her open window. “Bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen Clarissa Explains It All, you should know that I picture Junghee's room exactly like Clarissa's (if you don't know it, you're probably too young, and you should definitely check it out because it's #goals tbh; and also, I was 100% thinking of Sam when I came up with the ladder thing, I'm not even sorry): [[x](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lbsjnh9qty1qab1jso1_500.png)] [[x](https://flavorwire.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/screen-shot-2014-10-27-at-9-34-52-pm.png)]  
> As usual, I hoped you enjoyed whatever this is, and I'd be the happiest if you left a comment~  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
